


Picking at Ice

by flitterflutterfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e03 Ice Pick, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 15:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flitterflutterfly/pseuds/flitterflutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Erica knocks Stiles out in front of Boyd’s house, she doesn’t leave him in a dumpster. Instead, she takes him to her alpha, Derek. Things don’t really go the way she’d expected, after that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picking at Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [kink meme prompt](http://teenwolfkink.livejournal.com/4407.html?thread=2687799#t2687799).

“What the hell is this?” Derek demanded, his eyes flashing red.

Erica resisted the urge to curl up on herself in response to her alpha’s power. “I incapacitated him, like you said.”

Derek let out a harsh breath through his nose, turning his eyes from the female beta to Stiles, lying unconscious on the floor of the ratty apartment they had been hiding out ever since Isaac had escaped the jail cell. “I said to  _stall_  him. Not to-” he stopped again.

Erica exchanged a glance with Isaac. Even this early, they’d come to know the warning signs of their alpha struggling with his control. He wasn’t abusive, or anything like that, and Isaac had confessed to her that he was a far better substitute to his dad, but Derek was in charge and he made sure they both knew it.

“Not to hurt him,” Derek finished, softly.

“I didn’t realize that mattered,” Erica admitted, unable to keep the slightly sneer off her face as she glared at the teenager.

Derek roared and both Erica and Isaac took several steps back, their knees buckling as they lowered themselves away from their alpha’s rage. They stayed like that until the rage subsided. Erica lifted her gaze to find Derek’s red eyes pining her where she crouched.

“Stiles is mine,” Derek told them, a growl on the edge of his voice to show his seriousness.

“You mean….” Isaac cleared his throat. “You mean… uh, he’s your prey?”

Derek gave him a raised eyebrow. “No.”

Erica and Isaac exchanged another glance, both of their faces rather flushed. Erica felt a bit of disappointment sweep over her, but she got over that one quickly as the realization that she’d hurt the one her alpha wanted as  _mate_ hit her.

“I apologize, Alpha,” Erica murmured. “For hurting him. If I’d known…”

Derek huffed, but nodded. “I’ll accept it, for now. Don’t let it happen again.”

She wouldn’t, Erica inclined her head.

“But wait, if he’s yours,” Isaac said. “Why is he working against us. With McCall?”

“He doesn’t know yet,” Derek stated plainly. “He suspects, he’s intelligent, smarter than any of us,” Derek’s lips twitched, “despite his problems concentrating. But he doesn’t know for certain and he’s loyal to Scott.”

“And Scott’s loyal to him,” Erica’s eyes widened. “Oh.”

Derek gave her an approving look. He always did like it when they were able to figure things out on their own. His gaze moved back to Stiles and he bent suddenly, his muscles contracting as he lifted the teenager up and moved him to the slightly-torn, but workable couch. He stayed by Stiles’ side for a moment, stroking at the red mark on his face where Erica had hit him with the boy’s jeep part.

Erica winced. She vowed to fix the jeep as soon as she could. It wouldn’t do to be on such a bad note with her alpha’s future mate.

“I need a strong pack,” Derek stated, still facing Stiles. “The hunters, and whatever this other creature is that is out there… they would hurt him if they knew he was with me, regardless of the fact he is human.”

“But he’s with McCall,” Isaac repeated. “Why wouldn’t they hurt him now?”

“They almost did,” Derek growled and Isaac winced, nodding. Erica had no idea what they were talking about, but she figured it was from before she was turned. “Still… they won’t go out of their way to do it. Scott is… Scott isn’t the top of their list, because their daughter loves him and because he has no real killing instinct. Not anymore.”

Erica glanced at Isaac, to find him just as confused as she was. But they knew better than to ask. “What happens when we’re strong enough?”

“Once we have Boyd and you all three are trained,” Derek stated. “Then I will go to him. I will  _claim_  him.”

“McCall- Scott will follow,” Isaac said. He didn’t seem upset that the other beta would be part of their pack. To be honest, Erica wasn’t either. She liked the boy, liked the compassion and the power that rippled under his skin, even if she knew he would be higher in the pack hierarchy than either she or Isaac. He was stronger than them, and she knew it.

“We should go,” Erica said, looking at the clock on her wall.

Derek nodded. “You two, go to the ice rink and talk to Boyd. I will join you shortly.”

“What are you doing?” Erica asked, curious.

Derek pursed his lips and for a moment she thought he wouldn’t answer, but eventually he shrugged. “I’m taking Stiles to his room. He’ll wake up with a headache, but he’ll be safe there.”

Erica thought of her consideration of leaving him in the dumpster and was suddenly  _very_  glad she hadn’t.

“Go,” Derek ordered them.

Erica and Issac startled to their feet and walked quickly towards the door.

Just as Erica was about to close it behind her, she glanced back and saw her alpha pressing a soft kiss to the boy’s unconscious lips.

She let the door shut and faced Isaac. “This changes things,” she murmured, uncaring that Derek could hear her.

Isaac laughed. “Yeah, it does.”

But despite the sudden strangeness, some part of Erica was saying that it was right. That it made their pack complete, for their alpha to have a mate. Judging by the grin on Isaac’s face, he understood it also.


End file.
